Live, Love, Sing, and Be Forgotten
by British-Persian Pride
Summary: i'm no good at summarys... fifth book- read it before you read this, new secrets of the black family, etc etc. please read and review - FINALLY UPDATED
1. The Voice of Number 12, Grimmauld Place

this is my first Harry Potter fic, so i hope it goes well with you readers out there  
  
before i forget, this does have a little crossover with tenchi muyo in it, but if i   
  
dont get enough reviews and dont continue i wont even get to that part.   
  
disclaimer: i do not own anything except what is mine.   
  
it is based on the fifth book. so if you have not read it, go now, since some parts i'm   
  
skipping to save time since you should already know what has happened.   
  
this starts when fred and george apparated into the room where harry had been yelling at ron and hermione.  
  
Chapter 1: The Voice of Number 12, Grimmauld Place  
  
"Hello Harry!" George greeted him.  
  
"We thought we heard hostile voices." said Fred. The door opened and the youngest Weasley stepped in and Harry made his way to the door.  
  
"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked him, but he was already out the door.  
  
'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!' He mentally yelled at himself. The house seemed uninhabitable. He walked through the hall, turned, entered another hall, then opened the door that seemed to have the least dirt on it, and closed it behind him.   
  
The red paint on the walls was old and peeling, the violet drapes were old as well and had had pieces ripped off, apparently by cats. One side, there was a large bookcase with many books on magic. Next to the bookcase was a desk and chair with a piece of parchment and an open book on potions.   
  
He walked over to the other side of the room, which the wall was covered in tapestries. There was a noise coming from the wall. Harry pressed his ear against the tapestries to hear better.   
  
'Who..who is that??' he thought, forgetting his anger toward his two best friends as he heard her. What he heard was a girl singing. Her voice was deeper than most girls', but still beautiful and nonchalant.   
  
"now i will tell you what i've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears i've cried  
  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
and you still won't hear me  
  
don't want your hand this time i'll save myself  
  
maybe i'll wake up for once  
  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
just when i thought i'd reached the bottom  
  
i'm dying again" Harry just stayed there, listening, forgetting all of his problems.. "i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
i'm going under  
  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
so i don't know what's real and what's not  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
so i can't trust myself anymore  
  
i'm dying again  
  
i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
so go on and scream  
  
scream at me i'm so far away  
  
i won't be broken again  
  
i've got to breathe i can't keep going under" She paused for a bit and Harry pulled himself away as she started to sing again.   
  
Harry left the room doing his best to remember how to get to the room, for he did want to return to hear her again.   
  
He made his way to the kitchen, where he found the seven Weasleys, Hermione, Tonks, Mundungus, and his godfather, Sirius.   
  
On the day of his hearing, a witch with silver-blue hair down to her waist and blue-green eyes, had winked at Harry and stopped to talk to Kingsley.   
  
Harry made sure that he visited the peeling red room everyday to hear her sing. The only times he wasn't in the room was when he was eating, sleeping, or cleaning. There was a new song every week. The second week he was there, it was--"All our times have come  
  
Here but now they're gone  
  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
  
We can be like they are  
  
Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
Valentine is done  
  
Here but now they're gone  
  
Romeo and Juliet  
  
Are together in eternity...  
  
Romeo and Juliet  
  
40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and  
  
Juliet  
  
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine  
  
happiness  
  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like  
  
they are  
  
Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
  
Love of two is one  
  
Here but now they're gone  
  
Came the last night of sadness  
  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
  
The candles blew then disappeared  
  
The curtains flew then he appeared  
  
Saying don't be afraid  
  
Come on baby... And she had no fear  
  
And she ran to him... Then they started to fly  
  
They looked backward and said goodbye  
  
She had become like they are  
  
She had taken his hand  
  
She had become like they are  
  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper".   
  
The next week was-- "Gone away  
  
Who knows where you been  
  
You take all your lies  
  
And wish them all away  
  
I somehow doubt  
  
We'll ever be the same  
  
There's too much poison  
  
And confusion on your face   
  
Can you feel it  
  
I didn't mean it  
  
Can I see you  
  
What are we doin'  
  
I think I love you  
  
But I ain't sayin' nothin' you don't know  
  
Hold on dreamaway  
  
You're my sweet charade  
  
Take you time  
  
Move yourself to me  
  
Yeah I can take you lies  
  
Until you fall away  
  
You know I'm lost  
  
Hiding in your bed  
  
No I don't think it's wrong  
  
It's just gone to my head  
  
Can you feel it  
  
I didn't mean it  
  
Can I see you  
  
What are we doin'  
  
I think I love you  
  
But I ain't sayin' nothin' you don't know  
  
Hold on dreamaway  
  
You're my sweet charade  
  
Hey whatcha do to me  
  
Would you come back to me  
  
Yeah I can't do another day  
  
I'm not certain of it anyway  
  
I'm not messin' with another life  
  
Can I get on without you  
  
Tell me lies  
  
That you  
  
Know I need  
  
Hold on dreamaway  
  
You're my sweet charade  
  
Hold on dreamaway  
  
You're my sweet charade  
  
Hold on dreamaway  
  
Hold on dreamaway".   
  
On September first, Harry woke up early to listen to the girl one last time before he left. As he walked to the room, he did his best to make no noise.   
  
He got there, closed the door behind him, and again placed his ear against the tapestries. Nothing. She wasn't singing.   
  
Ron woke up and looked over to Harry's bed. He quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen, then went straight back up to Hermione's room.   
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up! Harry's gone!" He blurted out in one breath.  
  
"Settle down Ron. He probably went to breakfast early." Hermione yawned.   
  
"Then how come when I went down to the kitchen, expecting to see him there, my mum told me to go wake him up?!"  
  
Harry was about to pull away when he heard it. The lyrics weren't like the usual lyrics, and she wasn't singing as she usually did. She was creating the lyrics as she went.   
  
"They pay homage to a king  
  
Whose dreams are buried  
  
In their minds  
  
His tears are frozen stiff  
  
Icicles drip from his eyes" Harry was now listening so intently he couldn't hear the others calling his name. "Welcome to the tragic kingdom  
  
Cornfields of popcorn  
  
Have yet to spring open" The door opened. "Once was a magical place  
  
Over time it was lost  
  
Price increased the cost  
  
Now the fortune of the kingdom  
  
Is locked up in its dungeon vaults  
  
The castle floor ties in traps  
  
With coiled wires set back--" she stopped abruptly and Harry turned to see his godfather standing next to him looking worried.   
  
"So this is where you've been most of the time," Sirius said. "Everyone is looking for you. We better get back before Molly decides to scalp me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ahh... first chapter done. short, but done.  
  
song lyrics- "Going Under" ~Evanescence, "Don't Fear the Reaper" ~Blue Oyster Cult, "Hate This Place" ~Goo Goo Dolls, "Tragic Kingdom" ~No Doubt  
  
everyone please review!! even if it's blank, it doesnt matter! without at least 10 reviews, i won't continue writing and posting chapters up. Flames count.   
  
here's a taste of what's to come if you review---   
  
Chapter 2: Beauty and the Beast  
  
~  
  
Hermione sat down raising her hand again, red in the face in anger. The girl from the train quietly raised her hand.   
  
Professor Umbridge looked over at her. "And your name?"  
  
The girl stood up. "Karina Hart-Black."  
  
~  
  
Remember: Reviewing gives the writer a reason to write  
  
l  
  
l  
  
v 


	2. Beauty and the Beast

Believe it or not, I'm back for another chapter. This chapter starts out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarding the train.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what is mine. In this chapter I took pretty much an entire section directly from the book, seeing as there wasn't really any better way to put it. So, I don't take any credit for what J.K. Rowling wrote.  
  
**Chapter 2: Beauty and the Beast**  
  
The warning bell went off as Harry, Ron, and Hermione scurried onto the train. As the train started to move, the three looked out the window to see Sirius happily running alongside the train. Then the train turned and they could no longer see the platform.

"So," Harry started, "we should go find a compartment." He picked up Hedwig's cage.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. "Actually we're supposed to go to the prefect's carriage," Hermione managed out in one breath.

"It's not like we want to go. Really," Ron added, apologetically.

"No problem." Harry said, shifting uncomfortably. This would be the first time he had endured the train ride without Ron with him and he wasn't going to enjoy it one bit.

"We'll see you later then, Harry," Hermione assured him. And with that, she and Ron went down the corridor.

Harry the went down in the opposite direction and, in seeing Ginny enter a compartment, followed into the same one she went in. As he stepped inside, Ginny and Neville Longbottom greeted him. He saw two other students inside.

The first girl, Ginny introduced as Luna Lovegood. Once her introduction had finished, she went back to reading her magazine, the Quibbler upside down. The other girl, Ginny didn't know She was wearing all black and had long black hair. She was sitting with her arms and legs crossed, eyes closed. She wasn't asleep, she was moving her foot in a circular motion. Even though Ginny didn't know her, Neville knew a little.

"I don't really know her, but I remember her in most of our classes." Neville whispered. The girl opened her eyes, revealing blue-green orbs. She seemed a bit annoyed. She looked towards Harry, looked at his scar, then closed her eyes again.

"The name's Karina." She said softly. "So,--"Harry was cut-off. "Yes, I'm in Gryfindor House and in my fifth year," Karina stated quickly. "Where are your friends- Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?" she opened her eyes and stared at Harry.

"They are prefects. They had to go to a special carriage." "Oh..." Karina sat back into the seat, closed her eyes and did her best to sleep.  
  
After a humiliating incident containing Neville's new defensive plant and Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang, and after quite a bit of the train journey, Hermione and Ron found Harry. Harry was happy to see them, it had been quiet for quite a while. After he introduced Luna, he started to tell the two of them about Karina but Hermione already knew her.

"She's been in my dorm since first year. She doesn't talk too much but sometimes she hums quietly at night. It was annoying at first, but we got used to it. Her last name is Hart, I think." The two proceeded to tell Harry about the other prefects.

"Malfoy!? His father probably had something to do with that." Harry said.

"I bet." Karina agreed, yawning. She stretched her arms, then folded the again.

Most of the rest of the journey was quiet, except for a bit of conversation here and there between the three friends, Neville, and Ginny. And then Karina started humming. At first Harry didn't seem to notice it, but sure enough, eventually, he heard it. Harry knew he had heard that tune before, but he couldn't remember when or where. He let it go as the train stopped and he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, for they had prefect duties to attend to.

* * *

this is the first half of the 2nd chapter. I've decided to split it because I felt that I should actually put something out there, since I haven't done anything for so long. Anyway, I have the next half on paper as well as the next chapter on paper as well. I've been writing on paper because I haven't been able to get on a working computer for a while now. I'm typing as fast as I can, but I'm not a very fast typer. Please review, flames are WELCOMED. As long as you tell me why my story sucks. A review is a review and I hope you leave one. 


	3. Part Two of Beauty and the Beast

I'm back, with the other half of chapter two. I was amazed when I got actual reviews. I thank you guys so much for those. I wasn't having the best of days, but when I say them, it made my day so much better. In this part, a lot is from the book, almost directly from the book. There wasn't any other good way to put that scene, and I don't take any credit for J.K. Rowling's work.  
  
**Chapter 2, Part 2  
**  
"What do we have next?" Ron asked as they made their way from the Great Hall.  
  
"First Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Harry answered gloomily.  
  
They entered the room, noticing Karina in the very back and Professor Umbridge at the front of the room in her pink cardigan and black bow on top of her head. The three sat down in the middle row.  
  
"There will be no need for wands in this classroom, so put them away and take your books out." Professor Umbridge said, in her irritatingly high- pitched voice. The class followed the directions glumly and Umbridge continued. "I should like you to turn to page 5 and read Chapter One, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."  
  
From behind the teachers desk, she observed them all closely. Harry turned to page 5 of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.  
  
It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. He felt his concentration slipping away from him; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than a few words. Several silent minutes passed. Ron was absentmindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. Harry looked right and received a surprise to shake him out of his torpor. Hermione hadn't even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.  
  
Harry could not remember Hermione ever neglecting to read when instructed to, or indeed resisting the temptation to open any book that came under her nose. He looked at her questioningly, but she merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she wasn't about to answer any questions, and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking just as resolutely in another direction.  
  
After several more minutes had passed, however, Harry was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eyes than to struggle on with 'Basics for Beginners.'  
  
When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.  
  
"Did you have a question about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.  
  
"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, we're reading right now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class, Miss..?"  
  
"Hermione Granger. And my question is about what we're going to do in class."  
  
"Well then, we shall be learning the principles underlying defensive magic, learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used, and placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use. Does that answer your question, Miss Granger?" said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.  
  
"No, not really. What about using defensive spells?"  
  
"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during my class?" Professor Umbridge quickly glanced towards the back of the room.  
  
"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. - ?"  
  
"Weasley," Ron said, thrusting his hand in the air.  
  
Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back to him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands. Professor Umbridge looked toward Harry for a moment before addressing Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"  
  
"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice.  
  
"No, but —"  
  
"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way –"  
  
"What is the use of that?" Harry said loudly. "If we're to be attacked it won't be in a –"  
  
"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.  
  
Harry thrust his fist in the air. Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him again, but now several other people had their hands up too. Harry turned around to see Karena had her hand raised as well.  
  
"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge directed toward Dean.  
  
"Dean Thomas. It's like Harry said, if we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free –"  
  
"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"  
  
"No, but –"  
  
Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, and unconvincing smile stretching over her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed – not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."  
  
There was an angry outburst of "Professor Lupin was the best teacher we've ever had"  
  
"Hands! As I was saying – you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate for your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day –"  
  
"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just –"  
  
"Your hand is not up Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermione put up her hand; Professor Umbridge turned away from her.  
  
"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you –"  
  
"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean Thomas. "Mid you, we still learned loads –"  
  
"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas," trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about."  
  
"Funny, I thought it was supposed to get you prepared for what's ahead in life." Karena said, almost sarcastically.  
  
"I did not call on you, Miss Hart, or Miss Black, whichever you prefer." Professor Umbridge grinned mischieviously.  
  
"Miss Black, thank you very much. You seemed to be ignoring my raised hand, so I called on myself for you. You also seem to be making it sound as though our well-being is no where near the Ministry of Magic's concerns."  
  
"Again, do you think that you will be –"  
  
"It not impossible, in fact, I believe that we will be attacked," Karena interrupted her. "Professor," --Professor Umbridge was glaring at Karena while grinning at the same time--, "don't you think we should be prepared for the attack? Shouldn't we be prepared for Voldermort?"  
  
The class winced at the name. Professor Umbridge's grin faded, and she was glaring at Karena with pure hatred. "Ever since you father, Sirius Black, was arrested as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named biggest supporter, I've believed that you and your mother, Amy Hart, should have been locked up in Azkaban with him."  
  
Karena, as well as the rest of the class, looked stunned. Karena quickly recovered, picking up her book bag and storming out of the classroom. She left her copy of Defensive Magical Theory on her desk.  
  
As soon as she got down the hall, tears silently slid down her pale cheeks. They stopped as she got to Professor Dumbledoor's office.  
  
The caretaker, Filch, walked from the door of Professor Dumbledore's office. "Headmaster," Filch called, "You have a visitor." The caretaker nodded to her, and she went inside.  
  
"Professor," she said, her anger starting to spill out, "why is she our teacher? That heartless evil –"  
  
"She was appointed by the Ministry," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Obviously! But why?"  
  
"Because the school could not find a teacher willing to take the job. Rumor has it," he smiled, "that the position is jinxed."  
  
"I'm positive that my mum –"  
  
"I asked her. She, unfortunately, was unable to come." He sighed. "I have already put a lot of weight on Amy's shoulders, and I do not wish to trouble her any further. We shall have to endur Professor Umbridge for this year, and hopefully, Voldemort's threat will be lifted on the near future."

* * *

So, how was it? I know a lot was from the book.... I have some time off from school, so I'll do my best to write and upload more chapters more often. Please review.


	4. A World of Questions

Here I am again, writing more. I'm trying to write as much as possible before I go back to school.. so here it goes

**Chapter 3: A World of Questions  
**"Hey, Karena!" Harry called out to her from the Griffindor table. The three friends had started eating their Saturday breakfast, happy that they did not have any classes to go to. Karena had just walked in looking as glum as she had been for the past few days since their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "Come sit with us," Harry offered. Hermione shot him a look.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered angrily. Harry and Ron looked towards her, puzzled. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hi Karena," Ron said as she reached them and sat down across from Harry.  
  
"Hi," she said cautiously. She looked at Harry. "Is there a reason you had me come sit with you guys? Your friend doesn't seem too happy about my being here." Karena glanced at Hermione.  
  
Harry didn't answer her question. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked, seeing that she wasn't touching any of the food on the table.  
  
"Not hungry." She paused. "What's that on your hand?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked defensively.  
  
Karena sighed. "The righting on his right hand." She moved her head so she could see Harry's hand better. "It says.... I must not... tell lies."  
  
Harry started to talk but Hermione cut him off. "For your information, after you left Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry continued the rant you started. Professor Umbridge gave him detention for two reasons. First, because he 'agreed' with your way of thinking. Second, because he was saying what she didn't believe to be true."  
  
"So you're blaming me for Harry getting detention?" Hermione didn't answer, but Karena knew it was yes. She thought for a moment, then changed the subject. "Has the mail come yet?"  
  
"No, not yet." Ron checked his watch. "But it'll be here any minute."  
  
"You expecting something?" Harry asked.  
  
As Karena nodded, the owls started to come, dropping their packages over the students their to. Karena's envelope landed in front of her. She flipped it over to see that the seal was broken.  
  
"Who's it from?" Ron inquired, leaning over to look.  
  
"Me. I sent it to myself." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her questioningly. "Look," she showed them the broken seal, "someone's checking the mail."  
  
"But who?" Hermione asked.  
  
Karena scoffed. "Who else but Umbridge?" She stood up and left the table.  
  
"Why did you ask her to sit with us?!" Hermione scolded Harry angrily as soon as Karena was out of ear shot.  
  
"What's your bloody problem with her?! You're acting as if she's the devil or something," Harry spat back at her.  
  
"Let's just say I'm a bit fed up with her. Unlike you two who have just noticed her, I've had her in my dormitory since we came to Hogwarts. She thinks she's so special. She acts as though she's queen or something, not having to do anything – including talking."  
  
"That's not fair Hermione. I might not have known her for the past four years, but I've never seen you talking to her either." Harry said, growing angry. "Karena is a perfectly normal person, and if you don't like her then I think you might have a problem with me as well."  
  
"I didn't say that I had a problem with you, Harry," Hermione said, sounding extremely frustrated.  
  
"For god's sake Hermione! You can't blame Harry. We haven't been around because of our prefect duties so it's completely normal for him to want to talk to somebody when we're not there." Ron told Hermione. Then he added to Harry, "Maybe you should, well, pick someone else. You know," he whispered, "you never know what new hexes she might have learned."  
  
"I think that I can be friends with whoever I choose. If you have a problem with her, I don't care. Sort it out yourself. I won't not talk to people just because you have problems with them!" Harry declared, standing and leaving the Great Hall.  
  
Ron sighed. "What exactly has she done to you specifically?"  
  
"Every year it's the same. She has a... problem, with humming. At night when I'm trying to go to sleep, she's humming. And when I tell her to stop, she does, for a few minutes. After three or four minutes, she's back at it. A couple times I've seen her writing at night in her bed."  
  
"What's so wrong with that?"  
  
"A couple times she's told us off, when we told her to turn off her light. Other times, in the middle of the night, she'd just get up and go to the common room with her notebook, quill, and some ink."  
  
"So what? I don't think that gives you reason to hate her."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Gee Ron, you might not, but I like to sleep at night."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, trying to figure out what she wasn't telling him. Finding out nothing, he stood up. "Come on. I have a load of homework to do." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "And it would be, well, a little helpful, if I could maybe see some of your homework..." Hermione sighed, and they went to the Gryfindor common room.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry had already been there to get his pack, and he was now outside under a tree trying to do his homework. He was having trouble concentrating; all he could think about was Karena. He was thinking of how much he actually knew about her. Sure, everyone had found out about her father being Sirius, Harry's own godfather. He thought about whether that made them something. Godbrother and sister. Were there such things? Maybe his father had been her godfather as it was the other way around. He wondered who Karena's mother was. Amy Hart. What did she look like. Who exactly was she. He remembered her humming from on the train to Hogwarts. It seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't place it.  
  
He looked up to see Karena walking toward him. "Sorry about earlier," he apologized as soon as she reached the tree.  
  
"No problem." She smiled. "That wasn't the worst I've seen of Hermione, not nearly. When I told her that she should stop making the little clothes for the house elves because they weren't talking them, she probably would've killed me if she wasn't worried about being expelled from school." Karena sat down next to Harry. "You look as though you are ready to do some homework, yet there is not a mark on that piece of parchment."  
  
"I've been wondering, since your dad is my godfather, was my dad yours?"  
  
"I think so. I'd have to ask to be completely certain, but I think so, seeing as they were the best of friends."  
  
"So, that would make us....?"  
  
"Two fifteen year olds under a tree at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Karena stated with comical grandeur and the two of them laughed together.  
  
Harry continued after they had finished, "How about your mom? What is she like?"  
  
"My mum..." She sighed. "My mum can be a bit weird at times." Karena laughed. "She used to have blonde hair when she was a kid. When she came here in her second year, she wanted to have her hair colored black. So, she asked one of the older students for a spell or something she could put in her hair to change the color. The student had messed up, and accidentally colored her hair a silver-blue color. She wasn't able to get rid of it then, but now she kind of likes it."  
  
"Does she work in the Ministry of Magic?" Karena nodded. "Then I'm pretty sure I saw her there on the day of my hearing. Yeah, I did. She winked at me." Karena's smile faded. "So, how was you're summer?"  
  
"Not particularly good. Anyway," she stood up, "you should be doing you're homework. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Yeah. But just one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"On the train, you were humming a song or tune, whatever. It's just that I know that I've heard before, I just can't remember where. You couldn't help, could you?"  
  
Karena looked suspiciously at Harry, then said, "I wouldn't know, unless..... no, I wouldn't know where you heard it before. Sorry."  
  
"Okay, thanks anyway," Harry thanked her, disappointed. "See ya around then." Karena gave a small wave and stared to walk off.  
  
She stopped suddenly, turning to face Harry. "Could I borrow your owl? I need to send a letter, and I don't really want Umbridge reading it."  
  
"Sure, go ahead. Her name is Hedwig by the way."  
  
"Thanks. I'm sure she'd be back soon." Karena turned and walked off.

* * *

Another chapter finished. Please leave reviews, they will be greatly appreciated. I know I'm not a very good writer, but it's nice to know that people enjoy what you write. Even if it's not written beautifully, as long as the idea is there, anyone and everyone can enjoy it. Please review. 


	5. Answers

I'm here again, writing another chapter. I'm probably not going to be able to write too often since school started, but i'll try. Anyways, here's the fourth chapter.

**Chapter Four: Answers**

It had been over a week since Harry and Hermione's little argument at breakfast, but neither of them had talked about Karena in front of each other. They were sitting in the Gryfindor common room, struggling through the mounds of homework they had. Hermione looked up, hearing something tapping the window.

"Harry, look! It's Hedwig," she exclaimed pointing at the window.

"Who'd you send a letter to, Harry?" Ron asked, as Harry went over and opened the window for the owl.

"I didn't send a letter." He paused to glance at Hermione before continuing. "Karena needed her to send a letter to someone. You wouldn't know where she is, would you? There's a letter here for her."

Hermione sighed. "She's upstairs in our dormitory."Hermione sighed. "I'll go get her." Hermione got up from her chair and went upstairs. As she came to the door, she heard Karena singing faintly. Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the door quietly.

Karena was kneeling over her trunk, singing softly. Hermione paused to listen.

"Welcome to the tragic kingdom

Cornfields of popcorn

Have yet to spring open"

Karena paused in her song, and Hermione took this chance to knock the door. Karena turned around. In seeing Hermione, she looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room. After finding none, she said, "You want to talk to, me?"

"Hedwig's back and she has a letter for you."

"Oh." She closed and locked her trunk, then followed Hermione down to the common room.

"Hey Karena," Ron and Harry greeted her simultaneously.

Harry handed her the letter to Karena and Hermione asked, "So, who did you write to?"

Karena opened the letter and answered Hermione. "My mum." She looked up from her letter and faced Hermione. Karena looked her straight in the eyes for a few silent moments, wondering why Hermione had taken into being nicer towards her. Karena went back to reading her letter. Her eyes went back and forth, reading the contents. As she read, she became frustrated.

She collapsed into one of the armchairs, throwing the letter onto a small table. Harry went over to the table and picked up the letter while looking at Karena. "Can I..?" Karena nodded slowly, glancing at Hermione. "

Karena,

I know you are frustrated about Umbridge being chosen by the Ministry to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but I beg you, don't do anything that will get you in any serious trouble. Trust me, if she sees a way to get me suspended or, even better, fired from my job here at the Ministry, she wouldn't hesitate. Me being here, being one of the leading aurors, lets me access to many things. Things that could help the Order. I had to turn down Albus Dumbledore's offer to be your Professor because of this. I don't want to let the Order down. I'm sure you understand.

Please do not send any more letters, since I don't have much time to answer them. If there is an emergency, then, and only then, you can send me one, but be sure not to use any of the school owls. Since I shall not be sending any letters to you either, I will tell you now that you will go to your father's house on the winter vacation. I might visit, if I have any time. Please don't start any rows with him this time. He said that at the beginning of the summer, the two of you had a bad fight, and didn't speak to each other for the remainder of the vacation. Don't repeat that, please. I know you two have had a very strained relationship, and I think you should try to spend some more time with him.

Your Mother,

Amy Hart ""

"Your mum's an auror!" Ron exclaimed. Karena nodded.

"Karena," Hermione said, "if your mom is in the order, why didn't we see her during the summer? If you were at Sirius' place like she says, why didn't we see you?"

"You guys were there? At my grandparents' old house? My dad did say something about other guests coming, but I didn't know you guys were them. Though I did know that you, Ron, were there. At least I presumed that all of you were there, since I heard a lot of Mrs. Weasley yelling at your brothers, Fred and George. Other than that, I thought he just meant other members of the order. Anyway, my mum was only there in the very beginning, when she dropped me off, and late at night whenever she had important information. At least, that's what I heard. As for me, after fighting with my dad, I locked myself in one of the rooms."

"If you locked yourself in one of the rooms, how did you know about your mum coming at night?" Harry asked.

"It turned out that the room I was in, was right above the kitchen. I didn't hear the meetings after a few, since they apparently placed a charm on the walls, making the room soundproof. There was a small hole in the floor between the boards, so I could see what was going on during their meetings."

* * *

Sorry to end it short, I'm getting booted off the computer. I'll write more soon.

please review!!!!!


	6. Part 2 of Answers

I'M BACK!!!! believe it or not

my computer has had so many problems recently-- first i got a virus that i couldnt get rid of so i had to get a new harddrive, then someone was hacking into my computer and i had to erase everything mutiple times.

so all my fics are on the old harddrive and my dad said it'll be a while before we try and retrieve the files XP

so here's a continuation from where i left off, assuming anyone is still reading this fic anymore.

**Chapter 4- continued**

"I think that's all you really need to know. About me, anyway," Karena said blankly. "See you around then," and she left the common room throwing the letter into the fire.

"But I wanted to know what she was fighting about with Sirius.." Ron said glumly.

"Oh, who cares?" said Hermione exasperatedly. " You two have too much homework to even be thinking about things like that!"

Harry and Ron spent the morning trying to make a dent in their ever growing pile of homework while Hermione made more socks and scarves for the house-elves. After finishing their essays on Self-Fertilizing Shrubs for Professor Sprout, Ron asked Harry, "Do you think you could come out to the quidditch pitch early with me to practice?"

"Sure."

After the real quidditch practice, which didn't go well for neither Ron who was not used to torments by Slytherin during quidditch, nor Harry who was preoccupied with the letter from Amy Hart, Harry and Ron tried to make some more headway on their homework in the Gryffindor common room. At a little after 11:30 at night, Percy's owl Hermes had delivered a letter from Percy, adding more on Harry's mind. Before he went to sleep, Harry decided that he would send a letter to his godfather.

The next morning, Harry got up nearly at dawn and went down to the common room with a peice of parchment, quill, and ink. Harry thought how he could ask the questions on his mind without being straighfoward, so if anyone read his letter, they would not be able to determine to whom he was writing or what he was writing about. After what seemed like forever to Harry, he reread his letter and tried to see if anyone would understand.

Dear Snuffles,

Hope you're okay, the first week back here has been terrible, I'm really glad it's the weekend.

We've got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. She's nearly as nice as your mum. I'm writing to you because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened again two nights ago when I was doing a detention with Umbridge.

Also, I am worried about a new, quiet friend of ours. She had a big row with her dad over the summer, and I was wondering what I can do maybe to help her.

We are all missing our biggest, we hope he'll be back soon.

Please write back quickly.

Best,

Harry

Harry, pleased with how the letter turned out, made his way up to the Owlery. After finding Hedwig, sending his letter, talking with Cho Chang, and getting accused of placing a massive order of dungbombs by Filch, he made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry and Ron spent most of the day on their homework. They were not finished by the time everyone else had gone to bed, when Hermione finally came and decided to help them. While Hermione was going through their essays crossing out mistakes, Harry got up and got closer to the fire.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked him.

"I thought I just saw Sirius's head in the fire," answered Harry.

"Sirius's head?" Hermione repeated. "Like during the Tri-wizard tournament? But he wouldn't do that now, it's too -- Sirius!"

Sirius's head had appeared in the middle of the fire, grinning. " I thought you guys would leave before everyone else left. I've been checking every hour," he said.

"What if you had been seen?" said Hermione anxiously.

"I don't think I was. Anyway, this was the only way I could come up with of answering Harry's letter without resorting to a code - and codes are breakable."

"You didn't say you had written to Sirius!" Hermione said accusingly.

"I forgot," Harry said, which was perfectly true. "There was no way anyone would have gotten secret information out of it, was there Sirius?"

"No, it was very good," Sirius said, smiling. "Anyway, we'd better be quick, just in case we're disturbed -- your scar. Well, I know it can't be fun when it hurts, but we don't think it's anything to really worry about. It kept aching all last year, didn't it?"

"So you don't think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it," said Sirius. "So, what is she teaching you in class? How to kill dangerous half-breeds?"

"No," Harry said, "she's not letting us use magic at all!"

"Well that figures," Sirius said, "Our information from inside tells us that Fudge doesn't wanted you trained in combat."

"Trained in combat?!" Harry said incredulously. "What does he think we're doing here, forming some kind of wizarding army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks you're doing," said Sirius, "or rather, that's exactly what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing -- forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic."

"So we're being prevented from learning Defense Against the Dark Arts because Fudge is scared we'll use spells against the Ministry?" said Hermione, looking furious.

"Yep," Sirius said. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore will stop at nothing to seize power. He's getting more paranoid about Dumbledore by the day. It's a matter of time before he has Dumbledore arrested on some trumped-up charge."

"D'you know if there's going to there's going to be anything about Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Sirius said, "I haven't seen anyone from the Order all weekend, they're all busy. It's just been Kreacher and me here..." There was a definite note of bitterness in Sirius's voice.

"So you haven't had any news about Hagrid then?"

"Well, he was supposed to be back by now, no one's sure what's happened to him." Then, after seeing their stricken faces, quickly added, "But Dumbledore's not worried, so don't you three get yourselves in a state; I'm sure Hagrid's fine."

Unconvinced, Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Listen, don't go asking too many questions about Hagrid," Sirius said hastily, "it'll just draw more attentionto the fact that he's not back, and I know Dumbledore doesn't want that."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded glumly. Ron heard something moving behind him. He turned around to see what it was.

"Is someone there?" Sirius whispered.

"No, it's just a cat." Ron answered.

"Anyway, about Karena. I don't think she'd like me telling you three about.. about what happened this past summer. If you really want to know, she should be the one you should be asking not me."

"Alright.. Just one other thing," Harry said, "was my dad her godfather as well?"

Sirius smiled faintly, "Yes... yes he was. Likewise, Amy is your godmother as Lily was Karena's. Yes, well I better be going now, I can I hear Kreacher coming down the stairs. I'll write to you a time I can make it back into the fire, then, shall I? If you can stand to risk it?"

There was a tiny pop, and the place where Sirius's head had been was flickering flame once more.

i know i know, so much from the book...

and again, i dont take any credit from j.k. rowling's work

please review

now that my computer's working again, i can update much sooner

please, please review/flame O:)


End file.
